


If You Should Ever Be So Fortunate

by melanoms



Series: God of Mischief // Queen of Chaos [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Sexual Tension, so does the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Prompt: “Attempted murder is my love language” - LokiLoki requests an audience with the Grandmaster in hopes of winning his favor. Fortunately for you, it does not go as he planned.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: God of Mischief // Queen of Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668595
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	If You Should Ever Be So Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neveshyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveshyre/gifts).



> Prompt inspired by a text exchange with a friend :)

“Yes, this one,” you said confidently. A sparkle of mischief flashed across your eyes. 

“Really? _This one._ Are you sure you don’t want one that’s more...” 

The Grandmaster mockingly flexed his arms to impersonate a hulking warrior.

“Because we’ve got plenty of more muscular fellows for you, princess,” he said.

“No, this one is perfect. I like him. _Very much_.”

You flirtatiously played with your hair as your eyes raked over the tall, lean stature before you. You couldn’t help but gently bite your lip in eager anticipation.

Upon seeing the look on your face, Loki’s jaw dropped to leave his mouth slightly agape. This was _not_ going how he planned. Not how he planned at all.

“Pardon me, but are you,” Loki cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, “are you objectifying me right now?”

You crossed your arms and challenged him with your gaze. 

_This was going to be fun._

“I do what I want,” you said coolly; cocking an eyebrow for dramatic effect.

Loki opened his mouth to protest. But before he got the chance, the Grandmaster intervened.

“Take him to her room,” he said with a casual flick of his wrist. While your father couldn’t share your physical preferences, he was always more than happy to do your bidding. 

At this point in his life, Loki wasn’t unfamiliar with being hauled off in handcuffs. However, he had a feeling that this would be for a _very_ different purpose than any other time he was in chains. 

Back in your room, you walked circles around your new companion; eyeing him greedily. He carefully observed you through narrow eyes. Not a single change in your facial expression, glimmer in your eyes, or fluid movement of your body went unnoticed by him.

“You’re lucky you’re so pretty,” you said as you walked behind him. “Otherwise, my father would have no use for you.”

You gently stroked his upper back. But Loki jerked himself away from your touch.

“I assure you that I can be plenty _useful_ beyond these devilishly good looks. Unbind me so I can show you just how much.”

You walked back over so you could face him. Placing your index finger on your chin, you pretended to think through his proposition.

“No, I think I much prefer you tied up. I enjoy seeing you at the mercy of my desire.”

Loki wrinkled his nose and leaned in as far as his bindings would allow. You unconsciously mirrored the same; enjoying the growing heat between your bodies.

“I refuse to let my power be diminished to the whim of a princess trash whore,” he spat. 

You jerked back and placed your hand over your chest. Looking at him with feigned hurt, you pouted your lip ever so delicately. Your eyes glimmered hot with desire.

“Oh, feisty! What else are you hiding from me, pretty eyes?” 

While he tried to hide his intrigue, Loki’s body betrayed him with a nearly imperceptible smirk across his lips.

A moment that certainly didn’t go unnoticed by you. 

You walked behind him and started playing with his hair; flipping it to and fro with little care. While you couldn’t see, Loki squinted his eyes and wrinkled his nose. He couldn’t decide if he liked it... _yet_.

“I am a prince of Asgard! I demand to be treated with such respect!” 

“Well, isn’t that fitting. A prince worthy of a princess,” you hummed.

“You rule over a heaping pile of garbage.” 

“One man’s trash is another woman’s treasure. Case and point.”

Back in front of him again, you nodded your head at him playfully to illustrate your position; tossing your hair over your shoulder. 

Then resuming your circles around him, you put your hands on his shoulders from behind. But this time, he unconsciously reclined into your grip. 

You leaned in close enough that your face barely grazed his cheek. Loki upturned his lip to—wait, did he just growl at you? The animalistic response only increased _both_ of your arousal. Not that he would admit that yet.

Gently stroking the side of his face, you continued with a teasing laugh, “Besides, I couldn’t go another moment without getting to enjoy these cheekbones. You could practically cut me with these.” 

“I will not let you continue to belittle me to a piece of meat. I am capable of cutting you in infinitely more creative ways.”

Tiring of your taunts and wanting to show you what real power looked like, Loki quickly manipulated his seiðr to release himself from your bindings. In a blur, he quickly spun around to pin you against a wall and place a blade against your throat.

“Case and point,” he sneered.

To Loki’s surprise and unrequited delight, your lips upturned into a satisfied grin. Not a single hint of fear lingered on your face. You bit your lip in heated apprehension before gently rolling your head back to expose even more of your neck to him.

“You’re getting me hot, pretty eyes,” you panted. “Attempted murder is my love language.”

Loki’s eyes widened; intensifying his gaze with you. You looked downwards to kindly direct his attention to the knife that you had pressed against his abdomen. You leaned in ever so gently to increase its pressure and make your closeness abundantly known.

You returned your eyes to his; locking the two of you in a completely unspoken battle. Loki leaned his face in even closer until you could feel the warmth of his breath graze your cheek. 

“Well, princess. You’re in luck. So is mine,” he admitted sinfully.

Your eyelids started fluttering in the pleasure of the moment. You released a heavy pant and relaxed your body. Even though both of you maintained the exact position of your blades.

“You say that like we’ll fall in love,” you whispered in his ear.

“Oh, if you should _ever_ be so fortunate.”


End file.
